El fantasma de Elisa
by Azale-09
Summary: Entrar en lugares antiguos es un error... solo que estos 14 chicos no lo sabían. Ahora tendrán que decidir si confiesan sus sentimientos, o mueren ahí por su orgullo. UA, contiene OC's y unas cuantas palabras altisonantes en capítulos proximos


Holaaaaa, aquí traigo otra pequeñísima historia de Shingeki no kyojin, solo que este es en un UA, osea un universo alterno. También contiene oc's, a Scarllet ya la conocen pero a Valeria no, ella es por decir así la prima de Marco. Espero les guste

**Shingeki no kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama, lo unico mio son Valeria y Scarllet**

* * *

_**El fantasma de Elisa**_

_**-sentimientos nunca dichos-**_

_Era un día común, en la ciudad María. Un grupo de estudiantes, muy conocido en esos alrededores, salía de su jornada diaria, dispuestos a librarse de los deberes escolares, por lo menos antes de los exámenes_

-Oigan, les propongo algo –Habló una chica alta, piel blanca, ojos y cabello marrones-

-¿Qué es? –Preguntaron en coro sus compañeros con desgano, esperando que dijera que fueran a comer-

-¡Vamos a la catacumbas! –Entonces la voltearon a ver con cara de _"¿Las patatas te afectaron el cerebro verdad?"_ a excepción de Conny que tenía una mirada de _"no está mal tu idea"-_

-P-pero… es muy peligroso ir solos –Hablo nerviosa Christa-

-No estaremos solos, invitaremos a Levi–Se defendió la castaña-

-No es muy buena idea, además ¿Por qué ir? –Cuestiono Scarllet-

-Para descubrir si lo que dicen en la ciudad es cierto –hizo ademan de terror- o son simples cuentos-

_Los demás solo se miraron como si estuvieran analizando la idea de la chica patata. Se tardaron 2 minutos en decidir si le harían caso o se abstendrían de la idea, hasta que la azabache ojos rubí hablo_

-Está bien, iremos a las catacumbas… -Explico hasta que fue interrumpida-

-YAHOOO-

-Pero si algo le pasa a cualquiera de nosotros, vas a ser la culpable –Termino de decir, a lo cual la castaña solo asintió feliz- nos veremos aquí en un rato. Traten de decir que vamos todos al cine o algo. Invitare a Levi a ver si quiere ir. Nos vemos AQUÍ en un rato. Hasta entonces

_Dijo a modo de despedida y después se fueron. _

**-En la calle Jinae (Valeria y Marco)-**

-Primo… ¿estás seguro de debemos ir? –Pregunto la muchacha-

-No le veo el problema… creo que solo son historias que inventa la gente. Y si algo pasa… yo te protegeré –Dijo el muchacho y de paso la abrazo-

-Bue-bueno… pero ¿Qué le diremos a mis tíos? -

-Ya veremos que les decimos, tu tranquila –en ese momento se le ocurrió algo para molestar chica- Jean no se enojara si no lo ves –La joven se sonrojo y él se rió a carcajadas-

-¡Eres un tonto Marco¡ -Exclamo y le dio un golpe en el estómago al chico, que fue leve ya que, no es muy fuerte que digamos-

-Ya… pero admítelo, te gusta Jean –insistió entre risas-

-No claro que no, es muy molesto… aparte, el solo tiene ojos para Ackerman –esto último lo dijo un poco triste- Como sea. Apúrate ya, que si no se nos hará tarde –Con eso no le dio tiempo de hablar a su pariente y adelanto el paso-

_Valeria Bodt nunca lo aceptaría, pero sentía celos de que Jean Kirschtein solo se fijara en Mikasa Ackerman, una chica que ni siquiera ha demostrado interesarse ni un poco en él. Lo que más le dolía era que, el mismo se lo dijo –Amo a Mikasa, y no dejare de luchar por ella. Incluso si tengo que matar a Jeager- o si, su corazón se rompió, pero aun así no deja de amarlo…_

**-Mientras en la calle Shiganshina-**

Scarllet Stone se fue junto con Eren, Armin y Mikasa por que viven en la misma calle y sus casa están juntas, prácticamente son vecinos

-Scarllet, ¿Enserio le dirás a Levi? –Pregunto el chico alemán-

-Sí, no creo que sea de su interés pero…-

-Esperemos y el enano no ande con el chismecito –Expreso la japonesa-

-Jajaja esperemos y eso no suceda, Mikasa –Dijo el chico rubio-

De ahí todos llegaron a sus respectivas casas-

**-Scarllet-**

Ella subió a su habitación y dejo su mochila en una silla. Saco su teléfono, marco y espero respuesta

-¿Aló? –Se escuchó una voz un tanto grave y serena-

-Levi, ¿estabas ocupado?-

-No, bueno si… ¿Qué necesitas? –dejo de lado la limpieza de su cuarto y se recostó para recibir mejor la llamada de la chica-

-Quería saber si querías ir a las catacumbas con nosotros, ya sabes Eren y los demás –Respondió tratando de no tartamudear-

-Mmm… ¿Dónde y a qué hora?-

-A las 7, en la vuelta que da hacia la escuela-

-De acuerdo, los veré ahí –ambos colgaron y… a arreglarse se ha dicho-

_No por nada Scarllet y Rivaille "Levi" eran los más destacados en cuanto a las notas, aunque el muchacho va en un grado superior. Son apuestos y mantienen un ritmo físico casi sorprendente, a pesar de ser unos "cerebritos". Suelen ser cortejados por varios miembros de sus clases, pero no tenían ojos para nadie, más que para el otro. Solo había un defecto… eran MUY orgullosos para admitir sus sentimientos. Por mucho que se amaran y conocieran, nunca lo dirían…_

_**Muchos de estos 14 jóvenes tienen sentimientos profundos uno por otro, mas nunca lo han admitido. Pero todo cambiara cuando conozcan los misterios que esos oscuros pasillos subterráneos guardan ¿podrán defender su amor o su orgullo los matara?**_


End file.
